


found again

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee





	found again

Jack settles down in the dingy couch of the empty house he had find. He'd been on the run for months and just some kind of relaxing was enough for him. Not that he'd be doing much of that. 

He looked up as a shadow figure formed in front of him. He gave a chuckle as a hand formed on his cheek, unlocking the visor from around his face, setting it aside.

Jack spoke with a voice gravely from lack of use, “You know i can't see anything without that right?”

A voice spoke back as the figure settled on his lap, not completely formed quite yet, “Of course jackie…”

Jack raised his hand to feel for the other, wanting some kind of full contact. He found a hand wrapping around his own, feeling the tendrils wrap around him lightly. There was still no full contact, they were still feeling eachother out, finding out what the other was up to.

It always went this way, running circles around the other. It would never change, too many broken ties, too many nights spent alone. But they will find a way back to each other. They always do.


End file.
